New Life
by tenten195
Summary: If I had know life would change like this, I would have died a long time ago. After brotherhood story, OCs as the kids of AL, Ed, and Roy  R
1. Chapter 1

If I had known that life would have turned out this way, I would have died a long time ago….. For it's as if god has decided we are not worthy of our life to stay the same, and the it's all for nothing.

As I lay passed out on the bleach white floor, I keep thinking to me self, why? Why do they even keep trying when all is lost, we had failed, just like our parent had before us.

"Pl…eases… God...stop this…pa...in"

"Why? It was you and the blonde ones who choose to knock upon my doors, I gave you what you wanted right? The information you desired? Are you telling me that I have not made you pay an equal price?" The white blob said, smirking at me, as if already knowing what I was going to say.

"Your parents both failed, and now you must pay the price for your sins…" The white turned to black and more horrible screams filled the air.

"BELLA! Bella please wake up!" A squeaky voice filled the air.

"M..athew? Wh..at happ..ened?" I slowly choked out, using all the energy I had left you crack my eyes open slightly.

"It didn't work, we failed…" Tears filled the little golden eyed boy and he stared at the dark blob in the corner, the one with blood pouring from its limbs….

"NO!" I screamed, shooting forward in my bed, scaring everyone in the house out of there slumber. Cold sweat dripped off my cheeks. Loud thumps where heard from the level above me as my parents came down to see what had happened…or was it Mathews parents to awake first? A few seconds later the door flew open and two bodies entered the room.

"Bella! Are you alright? I heard you scream and-"

"I'm fine Uncle Ed, promise, just a bad dream, that's all." Uncle Ed stared at me, with wonder in his eyes, and sighed as more bumps were heard a crossed the house, as everyone was coming to see what was going on.

"Well, I may believe you, I think that your going to have a harder time convincing your father about…that..." His golden eyes shone in the darkness, as we both waited for the flame alchemist to reach the door. A few seconds of loud bangs, someone falling, and talking, the group managed to reach the second floor. Mr. Mustang leading the way, my mother in toe.

"Edward Elric if you even LAID a FINGER on my daughter I will have the army after your ass!"

"What the hell you bastard! Why would I do that? What do you think I am a creep like you!" I slowly made my way out of bed to the hallway to calm the two grown-ups. And I'm the teenager here to.

In the morning after all that had happened, breakfast was a silent deal. Dad and mom had left, and Aunt Winry and Uncle Ed had left for the train early. There kids had stayed with us. Mathew looked just like his dad, or when he was in the pictures when he was little. His hair was a tiny bit lighter, most likely from his mom. His little sister, Trisha was here as well, but she left with her parents seeing that she wasn't needed here anymore. She looks like her mother, except for her green eyes that stand out from the rest of the Elric's.

"What was you dream about last night, I mean the one that you screamed about?" Mathew broke the calm silence between us, as he oiled his right arm.

"The same one as always, you, me, and Van did human transmutation."

YAY! I finished it! I know its nothing great, but I wanted to get the ideas on my head out. So this is my first try at Full metal alchemist, and a chapter story! I hope you like it!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"God has given us a divine gift. And that is legs to walk on, and hands to do make tools to work with. I guess its our fault for trying something impossible..." Mathew whispers, tracing a dent in the table, most likely from the all out brawl with my dad and his dad this morning.

"Alright, I'm going to wake Van up, do you need anything upstairs?" Pushing myself from the table, I made my way to the stairs that were just around the corner, next to the front door.

"Yes, could you grab me some oil my mom left? My leg is squeaking when I bend it." Mat called as a sprinted up the stairs, yelling back a "sure" I made my way up to the third story. It was humid in Central now a day, because of this stupid heat wave from the east.

"Van? Time to get up! Our train leaves in an hour and you know how slow of a driver your cousin is!" The soft noise of blankets moving and feet hitting the floor filled the all but silent hallway.

"Alright, alright...ah." A high pitched voice said. Van was a interesting little guy, he was two years younger than me and Mathew. He looked like his mother, a young Xing...Mei I think is her name. She passed away during child birth with his little sister. He had her face, but his father blonde hair and golden eyes; which had a tint of black likely from his mother. The door was pulled open, a mopped head 13 year old popped out.

"You are going to wear that! You're going to freeze in Brigg!" Mathew pulled at my hoodie, and my normal leather pants.

"Yes I am, do you have problem with it! I have a bigger jacket that I'm going to put on when we get there. Its going to take us at least till tomorrow to get up there.

"Yeah, and then we are going to have to call your dad and tell the Fuhrer that his only little girl froze to death. I would love to get my ass burned because of that!" Van was trying to sound as pissed as Mat, but it didn't work with his voice. We had just taken our seats in the train, after stopping to pull some money out of my bank account.

"Bella, you need to think about this stuff! Do you want everyone to think the great black fire alchemist doesn't know how to dress herself?" lots of eyes stared this way when that name was mentioned, and murmurs filled the air, each with a different attitude to them. That quieted the boys for the first few hours, both to afraid to say anything. After a while I guess I fell asleep.

Blood. It covered the walls. It was spraying from the dark, blob of flesh in bones. We were never going to finish the task. We would fail every try. The dead stay dead, as my father always said to me and my brother.

"_Daddy! Cwan I asske ywo somwethinkg?" A 2 year old Bella asked, staring at her father, who was helping his wife do the dishes._

"_Yes, you can always ask me anything." Roy smiled as his little girl giggled when he picked her up. _

"_Why dow pweple get b…bwared!" the little girl exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't understand two year old tongue, Riza did you get that?" looking back at Riza, who had a state of shock written on her face._

"_Yes I did..she asked why people get…buried" _

"_Bella, where did you hear that!" Roy watched his daughter point out the window, where her older brother Maes was playing with his friends. After explain death, so that a two year old would understand. _

"_Well…cwan thewy cowme back?" Bella's asked, as she stared with big brown eyes between her parents._

"_No, the dead stay dead my dear."_

YEA! Hehehe I it to the second chapter! I think this is going to be fun! Thank you to the one person who reviewed, who made my day really! I may now put a new chapter up every day…well I never will get one up every day. But at least once a week! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of silence, and sleeping in mine and Vans case, I decided the silence was going on for to long.

"Do you guys remember the last time we saw snow?" I blurted out, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over our train seats, "I mean, it's been a while for me at least for me." It took a second for the boys to respond, but they did.

"The last time for me was…umm…" Mat rubbed the back of his head, messing it up further that normal. It hadn't been cut in over a year, which gave him a mopped look that didn't fit this type of work.

"It was the last time I was in Resmbool if I remember right. When I and Trisha were going to see great grandma's grave. It was the most I've ever seen!" He showed us with his hands the amount of snow with his hands, which was about a meter.

"Trisha was still too little to walk in the he snow so I had to carry her."

"Where were your parents?" Van piped in, staring intently at his cousin, read to take in the "cool" info he was about to tell us.

"They were to busy with work, I mean, it does take a bit of time to build a brand new leg for some people." Mat shot me a glare before continuing.

"My mom said I needed to go, because I was old enough to watch over myself. Trisha didn't stop asking until dad let her go, so I had to watch that little brat for a week." I giggled as he huffed up over his little sister. Mathew may love Trisha, but he doesn't show it. She always got after him and being a State Alchemist. Though that didn't go over well with either of our parents.

"Well, the last time I saw it was when it last snowed in Central. And when Uncle Roy got stuck in the snow because he was running from Mr. Armstrong!" Three years ago, Roy had hurt himself training with Alphonse, and we all know how Armstrong can get….

"What about you Bella? When did you last see snow?" Pointing out the window, I motioned to the white puffy stuff the covered to ground. "Five seconds ago!" Both of the boys sweat dropped and sighed. Mat patted my head and smirked.

"Smart ass"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Well you're a half pint midget!"

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU UNDERDEVELOPED GIRL!"

"WHAT! I AM NOT UNDERDEVELOPED!" I screamed, punching him on the top of his head with my left hand, knocking him out cold.

"Bell, you didn't have to use your left, you could have dented your automail." Van snickered as he poked Mat with his foot. We talked for a while before a weird man leaned over the back of my seat.

"You two wouldn't happen to be related to the Elric brothers…Would you?" This man looked in this mid 40s, hair pulled back in a small ponytail. His black hair had a reddish tint to it. I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses.

"It isn't polite to ask about someone without giving your name first." I stated, slowly reaching for my pistol.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me! My name would be Greed, and yours my dear?"

I didn't want leave out the sins! I just couldn't, and it gives me a storyline to follow! It's going to be fun! And don't worry, its not going to be the same people…they look different! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

"Greed? That's a weird name. Parents run out of names?" Mathew said, who had woken up while we talking to…Greed.

"Ah, my parents were very different from your parents, and your just as short as-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON MEE!" Mat grabbed the man by his collar, lifting him so the half of his body into our both. Many of the nearby passengers gasped or yelled.

"Mathew Elric let him go before you get us kicked off the train!" Van snapped, trying to pull Mat away from Greed. I was frozen. There was an interesting tattoo on his hand. It's looked like the tattoo in one of the books I've seen my father read.

"Umm, sir? That tattoo you have…isn't that an Ouroboro's mark." Greed flinched and looked back at me, the intent to kill written all over his face. Van had gotten Mat to let go of Greed. Who in seconds had flipped over, and whispered into my ear.

"You better keep that mouth of yours closed. We wouldn't was the grave of your brother to be…Well, there's no need for details, is there?" And with that, he fixed his shirt smirked at the boys, and made his way to the back of the cart. Everything was silent in the cart, besides a young baby besides us.

"Guys…I think I found who we were looking for…" was all I was able to whisper before a train staff member came to talk to us

"I told you not to make a scene!" I screamed at Van as me grabbed our stuff and headed to the towns center. A new town, not Briggs. I guess Greed didn't like being handed roughly.

"Hey! How was I gonna know we would get kicked off! Anyway, what's the name of this place?"

"You forgot in five seconds! I just told you that it's Armaro." Van said looking over the map.

"HEY! Does that piece of paper tell you where a food place is? I'm starved!" Mat took off after a few seconds of Van not handing over his map. He was gone and out of site before anyone could stop him.

"And there he goes…now we will NEVER find him!" I huffed, glaring at the snow covered ground.

"Hahah! Well, I don't the ground is going to help if you glare at it." A deep voice said, making me turn around, about to shout at the man. Although I was stopped when I saw his face.

"Fu? Fu Yao! Is that you! What are you doing here?" The Xing prince, who was grinning his head off, bowed.

"I'm here looking for someone, and then I ran out of Western money and couldn't buy the right ticket, so I've been stuck here for a week now!" Fu cried, throwing himself forward. Sidestepping, he face planted into the fresh snow.

"Ah, the same as normal, your still no fun!" He pouted; brushing the snow off of himself after Van had helped him up.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm not really in the best of moods right now."

"Oh? What did that Elric do know?"

"That ass wipe got us kicked off the train to North City! We need to be there by tomorrow, or I'll never be able… Never mind." Fu looked happily at me, for he already knew what I meant. Van looked between us, confused about this little exchange.

"Now! It's your turn to go find that insane cousin of yours." Turning I headed back inside of the hotel we were going to be staying at.

"What about me!"

"Yes, what to do with you Fu…You can come with us I guess, Mat can sleep on the floor, come on." And with that, we headed inside.

I couldn't help it! I had to put on a new chapter! I couldn't just leave it like that from the last chapter. I hope that helped a little, sorry if it's confusing. I'm going to take a break for the week end, and the next two day because I'm going to an anime con! See you all next week! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh dear me! What has it been, a few months now! I have had the WORST writers block in the world, and now after re-watching brotherhood, I have gotten my old writing sprit back….so to speak… ._

_Alright well without more wait I give you the new chapter!_

"Whoa….are you surree that we should sleep here, looks pricey..." Fu commented as we walked into a hotel that was across from the train station. Although the look on his face told me he wasn't too impressed by all the show.

"I guess it will have to do, your highness, I'm very sorry that I couldn't buy you a fancy palace with 100 maid and servants." I mockingly say, bowing down to him as I grin up at him.

"No no no you got it all wrong, there and 110 maid now!" He smirked down at me, eyes closed like normal.

Getting into the room was a breeze; it wasn't a big traveling season it seems for this place, because everyone looks like a local to me. All were wearing a navy blue scarf with a variation of different colored jackets and hats, all of the same design though. Up in our room I laid out all my money to see how many tickets we could buy with just my money.

"One…Two….Four..." "You do know that three comes after two, right? Or is it you forgot to count?" "No I didn't forget how to count I had a two dollar bill! Where was I…Five…Ten…." For the next few minutes was silent, Fu lying on the bed he deemed his, and me on the floor counting money. Van opened the door, dragging a very upset Mat, who was mumbling something about 'just trying to get a bit to eat!' Fu and Mathew greeted each other for a sec, and we finished counting all the money that we had had, adding in Mat's.

"So it looks like we have enough money for…5 tickets if we use all the money together. Just enou- Hey Fu! Where is that little bodyguard of yours! I thought he wasn't allowed to leave your side!" Fu laughed at this, as if it were an inside joke between himself.

"Oh he is in Xing still! You see…no one really know I'm here, I didn't want them to stop me from coming out here if I told them what I was looking for." He explained as he became very interested in the lines in the floor board. Mat gapped at the boy, grinning ear to ear.

"HAH! See Bell I told you we were the only kids that didn't listen to our parents and do something reckless!"

"Shut up!" The rest of the night when pretty normal, at least for us anyway; Lots of fighting and yelling and Mat complaining about having to sleep on the floor.

~~Else Where~~

"Hey Pride! You're not going to guess who I just ran into! The bunch of kiddies we have been look for! You know, the Elric's boys and Roy's little princess!...Yeah…Yeah I'm watching them right now, they have this new kid with them, but I haven't heard them talk much about him beside him being from Xing, and a prince or something….Alrighty will do! Don't forget to tell master about my little find up here in the north! I think she will be very happy about it!" Hanging out the phone in the phone booth, Greed looked up at the sky; it was a full moon tonight, although most of it was blocked by snow clouds.

"Alright! Time to get this show on the road then…now we have our three little buddies in our grasps..." Grinning wildly, he made his way to the lookout post, humming a happy toon.


End file.
